Love Out of Lust
by BritishObsessed
Summary: An Olitz story. Cyrus Beene asks his star pupil, Olivia Pope, to be Chief of Staff while he's recovering from a heart attack. Olivia welcomes the opportunity and once she meets Pres Fitzgerald Grant, he turns her world upside down and shows her that she doesn't have to settle for mediocrity and he will stop at nothing to give the woman of his dreams the life that she deserves.
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this story in the back of my mind for the past almost 4 months so I just decided to write a first chapter and see how it goes. For you Olake-haters, you might hate this first scene a little but it gets better lol, trust me, this is an Olitz story and Olitz is endgame so just warning you. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"Damn, Liv, I've never heard you scream like that. Hopefully you're not too sore because of me."

Sex with Jake wasn't all that satisfying. He was just awkward and tried too hard to make them both feel something. Before she would urge him to do better but when they were finished he would get into a terrible mood which could only be allayed by her telling him that he was doing a good job and letting him try again. So, to avoid all the drama, she would act like he was the best in the world. It left him feeling happy and confident and if it meant that she didn't have to deal with his bad moods, she was fine with it. But one thing was for sure, her husband was bad lay.

She forces a smile. "Uh, yeah…"

He smiles back and puts his mouth to hers, kissing her slowly. "I wish we could just stay here all day."

"I know, but we both have work and today's my big first day," she reminds him.

"That's right. We'll have tonight anyway," he says, winking at her. He pulls out of her then climbs off and heads to the bathroom. After they both take showers, Olivia dresses in her favorite gray pantsuit with an elegant white sleeveless blouse and her favorite white McQueen stilettos. She presses her hair straight, adding a few curls to her side bangs and puts on a limited amount of make-up. After checking herself out in the mirror and deciding that she in fact looked fantastic, she heads to the kitchen.

While Jake takes their Maltese, Pepper, out to go pee, Olivia starts her morning routine, toasting a bagel and switching on the TV to the news like she does every morning to see what's new in the world. She fills up her cup with coffee and then takes a sip, watching as President Fitzgerald Grant III makes his way across the White House south lawn after getting off Air Force One in an older clip. As the commentators speculate about how he will go about delivering this year's State of the Union address, Olivia stares on at him. It finally settles in that this is the man she will be working for for the next couple of months—the President of the United States of America and arguably the most powerful man in the world. She would be his Chief of Staff and essentially his right hand woman in terms of getting work done, and even though Olivia had really never shied away from a challenge in her life, she couldn't help the jitters she was feeling.

She takes in the confident-looking man who had managed to get elected as a single man after his last-minute divorce, when it was made known that his now ex-wife had cheated on him with the remaining candidate. _What a scandal_, Olivia had thought. According to Cyrus Beene, the real Chief of Staff who had chosen her to temporarily take over the position while he was recovering from a heart attack, Grant hadn't even wanted to divulge the news of the affair out of sheer embarrassment, but Cyrus had eventually convinced him to since they would've lost any other way and once the news got out, Grant's win was a slam dunk. But even though he had won mostly out sympathy from the American people, Olivia had a gut feeling from the start that he was the right man for the job—he was very intelligent, generous, charming and no doubt incredibly handsome, not that that mattered, but most of all, he had the people's touch. He had made them aware that he could empathize with the common man and he knew how they felt because he felt those same feelings—their worries, their fears, their uncertainties—a clever and swift point he had made in that town-hall style debate with Reston. As Cyrus had told her many times before, he was a true patriot and those only came once in a generation, if you're lucky. So far his approval ratings had been up and Olivia was determined to make his first hundred days in office successful like never before.

"Why are you still staring at him?"

Olivia turns around to see Jake staring at her with a crease in his forehead and a slight frown. "What?"

"I said, why are you still staring at him? You've been looking at him for the past minute and you were so interested in him that you didn't even notice I was here until I said something," he tells her with a slightly angry expression.

"Jake…" He could get so jealous sometimes for no reason.

"I don't know, Liv, maybe this whole Chief of Staff job is a bad idea. You're going to be with him most of your time there and I don't like that, especially since he's single. Just tell Cyrus you can't do it."

"This is a really great opportunity for me, babe—one that may never come again. I'm not only going to get to work with a sitting president but I'm going to be his Chief of Staff. Do you know how huge this is?"

"Yeah, but I still don't like it."

"You don't trust me?"

"I trust you but I don't trust _him_. Something just doesn't sit well with me."

She walks up to him with his cup of coffee and pecks him on the lips. "It'll be fine. Besides, he's almost twenty years older than me—what would I want with him when I have a nice, fresh young fellow like you," she says, smiling and hoping to appeal to his feelings.

He takes his mug and smiles back at her, caressing her nose. "Fine. I let you get away with way too much, but you are my darling angel."

He grabs her waist and pulls her closer for a passionate kiss, but Olivia finally pushes him away after about a minute. "You need to get to work."

He sighs. "I know." He grabs his coat and then turns back to her, saying, "Hey, you should make some chicken when you get home. I haven't had good chicken in a while."

"I suppose I could…" she says, a little thrown off by his sudden change of thought. She had actually hoped he was going to tell her that she looked nice but she pushes down her disappointment. It's not like she dressed this way for him anyways.

"And cook with that apron on—you look so sexy in it." He tells her with a wicked smile and which she returns with an uneasy laugh. He then says goodbye, walking out the door.

Sometimes she really didn't like the way Jake treated her. He was good to her but sometimes he could be condescending and always tried to put her in the role of the submissive wife that would make chicken whenever he liked or fetch him a sandwich or beer when he asked, though she couldn't be farther from that. She also hated how jealous and territorial he was with her. He had started several blow-out fights just because a some guy would stare at her funny or if she looked at any other guy a certain way, Jake would bug her about it for days. Their journey together started when they met each other in a pastry shop in town two years ago and after six months of dating, he told her that he wanted to get married. She declined many times but after he kept badgering her, she finally gave in. It hadn't been a big wedding. He didn't have much of a family, just a sister, and neither did she—her parents were both dead and she was an only child. They were both kind of loners so they had that bonded them even more. She just invited a few friends from college, including her work colleagues and they got married at a local church and flew out to Vegas for their honeymoon. Her relationship with Jake has always been somewhat rocky but since the day they met he had always been there for her when she needed someone most and she really did love him. She knew that he adored her too and wouldn't do anything to deliberately hurt her, but marriage could be difficult. She just always tried to look on the bright side and make things work. They had vowed until death.

After cleaning up the kitchen a little, she says goodbye to Pepper and heads out the door with her cup of coffee after switching off the TV.

IiIiIiIiIiIiI

As she walks down the hall of the first floor of the West Wing to the Oval Office for her appointment with the president, Olivia fascinatedly watches the different scenes going on around her as so many busy people hustle through the halls and occupy themselves with work in their offices. At this point, even if it was temporary, she was at the height of her career with this job. She would not only get to work in the White House and see upfront how decisions are made for the betterment of the country, but she would be working closely with the Leader of the Free World and actually be involved in making the crucial decisions. She and her crisis management firm had gained a lot of popularity and respect throughout the country but this was her biggest and best opportunity yet and she was determined to succeed abundantly in it.

"Mr. President, Ms. Pope has arrived!" the secretary calls out to from her desk.

"Thanks, Lauren. Send her in!" He calls back.

Olivia and Lauren exchange courteous smiles as she walks past the secret service agent by the door and strides into the Oval. "Good morning, Mr. President."

He smiles back at her and as he makes his way across the room over to her, she notices that he's even more good-looking in person. He towers over her with a strong posture and broad shoulders that exude confidence as he stares back at her with those striking, stormy blue eyes. His naturally curly hair has been gelled into flawless chocolate brown waves that shape his face perfectly. And his bright, charming smile beaming back at her is enough to make her swoon. How could this man still be single? _Pull it together, Olivia_, she scolds herself as she struggles to keep her hand from trembling as she holds it out for him to shake.

"Good morning, Ms. Pope, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," he says, shaking firmly and igniting a tingly sensation on that are of her skin. She takes her hand back and struggles to breathe properly. Why was he having this effect on her? He was handsome but so what? She had worked with many gorgeous men in her life and she had never reacted this way. She needed to stop acting like a nervous schoolgirl does with her first crush and try to do her job, starting with impressing her boss.

"Have a seat," he says, gesturing to the two couches in front of the Resolute Desk, never taking his eyes off of her. She couldn't read the expression that he was giving her and the more he stared at her, the more nervous she felt. A thought occurs to her but she quickly pushes it away before her brain continued to make absurd things up.

She smiles and sits down as he takes a seat on the couch facing her. He picks up his glass of water and takes a sip, continuing to stare at her. After about thirty seconds, she takes her glass of water and sips, glancing around the room just so that she didn't have to look at him as he sizes her up. Once a minute passes, he sets his glass of water on the table and says calmly, "So, tell me about yourself."

She looks at him, glad that he's finally asked her something. She straightens her posture a bit and asks, "What do you want to know?"

He shrugs. "Anything. You're education, work experience, family. We're going to be working in pretty close proximity for a while so I want to get to know all I can about you."

She crosses one leg over the other and folds her hands over her knee, trying to keep composure under his intense gaze as she begins, "Well, I did undergrad at Georgetown University and then attended Yale Law School afterwards."

He nods. "Ah, that's right, you were top of your class at both universities."

She smiles slightly. "That would be correct." She knew that he had looked at her file and probably already knew everything important there was to know about her, so she wondered why he was still asking her anyways.

"From there, I joined one of the country's most prestigious firms, Bankson & Co., with a little help from Cyrus, who just so happened to be one of my professors at Georgetown, and just two years ago, me and some colleagues of mine opened our own firm."

"Pope, Finch, and Associates," the president says, like he's answering a quiz question. "Cyrus tells me that you're all very good at what you do, especially you, the mastermind."

She blushes at his praise. "Well, thank you, but we all pull a pretty equal weight."

"Ever so humble, Ms. Pope. I hope that's not because you're speaking to the President of the United States," he says with a knowing smirk. "Cyrus told me that you knew when to bring out the claws when it came to your work."

She smiles, nodding. "I do, when things need to get done. And please, call me Olivia."

"Olivia," he says, with a small grin. She loves the sound of her name on his lips. "Well, then, please call me, Fitz."

She gives him an uncertain look. "Um, I don't know if that's quite—"

"Appropriate? Maybe not, but you _are_ my Chief of Staff, and will be one of my most trusted advisors. And if Cyrus trusts you, I trust you. Do you trust me?"

She hesitates to answer like it's a million dollar question. She looks into his eyes and she is robbed of almost any coherent thought. All she can think of doing is nodding yes with a short, "Mmhmm."

He smiles warmly at her. "Then call me Fitz, it's seriously fine."

"Okay…_Fitz_," she says quietly, trying his name out for size. She giggles, putting her hand shyly to her mouth, embarrassed that she had actually giggled in the first place but this just gets a smile out of him. "This is going to take some getting used to. I still can't believe that I'm now holding the title of Chief of Staff, even if it is only temporary."

"You deserve it. And I very much appreciate you taking a break from your usual work at such a short notice to do this favor for both me and Cyrus. God knows that he needs the break. It's a shame that he had to have a heart attack to finally slow down."

"Oh, he's not slowing down at all. He's demanding that I visit him at least twice a week to discuss in-depth how things are going around here. He's such a worrywart."

Fitz nods in agreement, rolling his eyes. "He's just afraid that if he doesn't know what's going on at all times around here then the apocalypse will be upon us and the nation will burn to the ground. It's like he thinks he's Jesus or something."

They both laugh and then she says, "Oh, I think we both know that he's the epitome of a political devil."

He chuckles. "That is true. But I have a good feeling that we will thrive around here with you keeping me in check," he says with a certain edge to his voice.

She smiles. "I'll be sure to," she responds, a little more playfully than she had intended. She suddenly felt dirty for even trying to be flirtatious in the least with him. She was not only married but he was the leader of the Free World and she was his Chief of Staff and she didn't want their relationship to be anything more than professional.

Fitz seems to sense her uneasiness and stands up, saying, "Well, you probably have a lot to do, as do I, so I'll let you go."

She gets up and lets him lead her to the door as he rests his hand gently on the small of her back. She had flinched when he had touched her because she could've sworn she felt a spark but she allows him to keep his hand there because it just feels right. She inhales his scent, feeling strangely comfortable being so close to him, and begins to wonder how it would it feel to have him fully put both arms around her. _Snap out of it!_

"If you need anything at all, just ask. I'll also have Lauren send you my schedule."

"Thank you, Mr. President—I mean, Fitz," she corrects herself. She still couldn't believe that she was calling the President of the United States by his first name.

"Thank _you_, Olivia. I hope you have a good first day," he says, winking at her. As soon as he closes the door to the Oval, she takes off down the hallway, eager to get back to her office and get some work done to take her mind off of him.

**So, I hope you liked this first chapter. I just want to see the feedback for it to decide whether I'll continue or not since I'm already working on two other stories, but if enough people like it, I'll make room for it. How did you like Olitz's first encounter? How do you feel about Jake and his relationship with Olivia? How do you feel about Liv having the COS job for a while? Do you think Fitz will make a move on her during this time and while she's still married? Other thoughts? Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I ended up getting a pretty big response from you readers to continue this story, I will do just that. It will be interesting to see where this goes. And I wanted to say thank you to the reader that reminded me of the SS agents for the COS—totally forgot about that, but they are in this chapter. So, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

It had been a long day indeed for Olivia, finding her bearings and filling in the shoes off Chief of Staff at such a short notice. After meeting with the president, she had a meeting with her staff where they briefed her on the details of current issues and where she was introduced to her personal secretary, Martha, and other members of the White House staff. Another meeting with some members of Congress to push the president's agenda, and having to deal with a Republican senator caught sleeping with his secretary on camera, an uprising in New York City that left five dead, and possible trouble with the American Embassy in Sudan. She thought that her job was stressful, having to fix the constant scandals of America's most elite and controversial, but trying to fix the problems of the whole country was another story. _No wonder poor Cyrus had a heart attack,_ she thinks. It wasn't like he was a patient or calm man to begin and he dealt with these stresses daily. Things weren't made any easier by the thoughts of Fitz running through her head all day. _It should be a crime for anyone with his position to be that handsome. _But even though her first day had been harder than she could've ever imagined, Olivia was determined to stick it out. She had never backed down from a challenge in her life and she wasn't about to start now, especially since Cyrus and the president himself had told her she was more than qualified for the job. She wouldn't let them down. The only break she had stopped to take all day was to go to the bathroom and it was only when her stomach growled loudly and she felt a bad aching that she realized she hadn't eaten anything since her bagel that morning. This wasn't the first time she had been so absorbed in her work and neglected eating or something else similar—the job of a workaholic is never done.

She finally decided to stop and take a break around 7pm. Maybe she could get a quick bite to eat from the kitchen and then come back to work. She remembered that Jake had wanted her to come home and make him dinner but there was no way she was leaving before the rest of her staff, which meant she'd probably end up staying until at least nine. Jake would just have to learn to deal with the fact that for the next few months she couldn't always be there when he wanted. She takes out her personal phone to text him when she sees that he's already loaded her phone with calls and text messages, asking when she's going to be home. She quickly texts him: _Sorry babe I won't be home to make u that chicken u wanted but there are cans of soup in the pantry or maybe u could just order take out. I'll see u when I get home but u don't have to wait up for me. Love u._

She knows he won't take the news well but she doesn't want to hear it, she was already stressed out enough, and since she's sure no one else will be calling her at this time, she turns off the phone. She knew that she could have Martha bring her some food but she felt bad because she had been ordering around and bothering the poor middle-aged woman every five minutes about something. She took it very well, though, but the least Olivia could do for herself was get off her ass and fetch her own food, at least for today. She finally puts all her work aside for the first time in hours and heads out of her office.

IiIiIiIiIiIiI

Fitz didn't know what he was going to do. Here he was trying to run a country but the one person who kept weaving her way into his mind was Olivia Pope—her with those beautiful brown doe eyes that consumed his attention, that soft-looking caramel skin that he wanted to run his hands over, those gorgeous full lips that he imagined must taste like heaven, and that lovely smile of hers that could light up the sky. The only times he had been able to keep his mind occupied enough was during meetings but as he sat in the Oval all by himself, his mind continuously wandered towards thoughts of her. He has seen and been with many beautiful women in his life but there was just something about this woman in particular that stood out to him and he couldn't put his finger on it. He knew that he needed to focus on work and stop chasing after fantasies like a hopeless romantic but he couldn't help it. And even though he knew they would be spending a countless amount of time together and she would soon become one of his closest advisors, he hadn't seen her at all that day since their meeting in the morning. He could've called her back down to the Oval for any reason but it was her first day and he knew that she needed to get acquainted with her surroundings as quickly as possible and had no time for some needless meeting.

He leans back in his chair, exhausted from reading through paperwork and thinking about Olivia. He checks the time and sees that it's 7pm. He had made a call earlier to the kitchen for dinner and he figured the food must almost be done if not ready by now. _Getting a bite to eat will clear my head_.

He strides out of his office and towards the kitchen, greeting several staff members on the way, but when he rounds a corner he stops abruptly when he sees Olivia about ten feet ahead of him. He can't help but take in her stunning figure for the second time that day. She looked exhausted as ever but that swagger of a fearsome model never left as she strode closer to him and the way that those waist-high gray pants hugged her petite frame was rapidly turning him on. Once she makes eye-contact with him, she freezes just like him but quickly resumes composure. She smiles warmly at him. "Good evening, Mr. President."

He wanted to hear her call him by his name but there were other people around and even though he didn't really care if it was inappropriate or not, to everyone else it was indecorous, but he would remind her to call him 'Fitz' in private. He smiles back at her, putting his restless hands in his pockets and clearing his throat as he walks closer to her. He sees her tense up a bit and look away from him nervously and he figures that it must still be the whole POTUS effect that he had on everyone, but he hoped she would get used to him sooner than later. "Good evening, Olivia. Has everything been going okay?"

"Yes, sir, everything is fine." He feels a stirring in his pants at referring to him as 'sir' in the sweet, euphonious voice of hers and he starts to wonder how it would feel to have her say all sorts of things to him in a more erotic setting but he quickly pushes the thought down. "I was just heading to the kitchen for some quick dinner."

He nods and smirks knowingly. "So was I, but I'd like to save you the trouble of making a full circle on this floor and tell you that you're going the wrong way."

She crinkles her eyebrows in the most adorable way and lets out a short laugh. "Well, thank you for catching me at just the right time. I just left my office."

"You're welcome." He hesitates before going on to ask, "I would be happy to have you join me."

She gives him an uncertain look. "I don't know if I should. I was just going to grab something quick and go back to work. And besides, I would hate to intrude."

"You wouldn't be intruding at all, Olivia, and I know that you're swamped but something tells me you could use a break."

She still doesn't seem too convinced so he decides to throw in, "If you really want, though, you can bring along work material. I guess it would be a good opportunity for us to go over some things."

She deliberates for a few more seconds before slowly nodding and agreeing, "Okay."

Fitz tells the chef to serve for two that night in the dining room and within fifteen minutes of them sitting down their dinner is served. Fitz watches as Olivia pleasurably eats her garlic chicken, making occasional sounds to express how delicious it tastes but all Fitz can do is smile as he tries to disregard the moans that are struggling for control over his manhood.

"This is amazing. I could really get used to the White House life if the food is always this good."

"I know, right. That's Frankie our chef. You know, he used to cook for the Royal Family."

"Wow, how impressive." She takes a quick dab at mouth with her napkin, making Fitz smirk at this semi-fancy gesture as she asks, "So, does anyone else usually join you?"

"Nope, it's just me. I normally don't even eat here, mostly in the Oval but I'm glad today I made an exception," he says, giving her a small smile which she returns. _Oh, she's so beautiful when she smiles_.

"That seems very lonely. Do you ever get used to it?"

"Well, not really having any family around allows me to throw myself into my work as much as possible, so it's not too bad but occasionally, yes, it can be lonely. But enough of talking about me. How about you?" He says, not wanting to dwell on his state of lonesomeness any longer.

"I thought I gave you a pretty thorough explanation of me earlier this morning, Mr. President," she says with a small smile.

"When it's just you and me, it's Fitz, remember? And I feel like our meeting was cut short by our mandatory activities, don't you?"

"I thought I was supposed to be briefing you. That was part of the deal of me coming to dinner with you, _remember_?" She says, mimicking him.

He grins at her, continuing stubbornly, "You forget that the first fifteen minutes we spent sitting here were spent on work stuff but now I want to focus on…Olivia stuff," he says, unable to come up with a better word for it.

"'Olivia stuff?'" She says, chuckling.

He smiles. "Yeah, I mean tell me something interesting about yourself."

"Sorry, Fitz, but there's nothing interesting in the least about me. I'm very boring."

"That can't be true. There's got to be something unusual about you—long lost twin, a hidden superpower, maybe you're that thing that goes bump in the night."

"You have a very vivid imagination," she says through her laughs.

"Maybe so, but just give me something. How about a favorite ice cream flavor?"

She smiles at him and takes a long sip of her water before answering, "Vanilla."

He gives her mischievous smirk. "Glad to hear it. I love my chocolate, too," he says, wriggling his eyebrows at her.

She catches the double message and they both burst into laughter. "Oh, my gosh, you're incorrigible!"

"So, I've been told."

She gives him a long hard look with that gorgeous smile remaining on her face and a dreamy look in her eyes, before she says, "You know, you're quite the charmer. Any woman would be lucky to have you."

"Thanks, though, my ex-wife didn't think so. We had problems, problems I thought we could have worked out but she apparently didn't have the same idea. I guess it was never enough—I was never enough…" he says, fading off sadly and glancing away from Olivia, feeling embarrassed for even divulging any of his bitter feelings to her. He didn't know what it was but something just made him feel so comfortable around her.

Before he knows it, he feels her hand covering his and holding it lightly and soothingly. "Fitz, can you look at me?"

His head snaps up at her voice like it's an army command as she gives a comforting smile. "Please don't put yourself down like that. You're a good guy and if she decided to ruin what you guys had and go off with some asshole, excuse my language but I was never a fan of Reston," He smiles slightly at this, "then she's the one at loss. And I know some people are saying that the only reason you were elected to office was because of the affair but…I see so much more in you. I think that you can do great things for the Republican party, for the country in general, and do something to make the world a better place. You just need to figure this out for yourself but I believe that you're more than enough for this job."

He just stares back at her with an unreadable expression, wondering how this woman before him could be real. In just a minute she had said all the things he hadn't heard from Mellie in twenty years and in that moment he actually did feel a little stronger, not that he wasn't confident in his abilities, but it felt like a new fire had been lit in him.

He gives her a smile. "Thank you. You really think that I'll make a good president?"

"I think that you'll make a _great_ president," she says, staring straight into his eyes and conveying just how much she meant it. She pulls back her hand, seeming to suddenly remember that it was still resting on his and glances away nervously, disrupting their moment.

They both straighten up, noticing that they've finished their food and leave the dining room to head back to their respective offices, much to Fitz's discontent. Before they take off in their opposite directions, Olivia turns to him and says, "Thank you for letting me have dinner with you."

"My pleasure. I'd love to do it again…if you're interested."

She smiles. "Most definitely. You still have yet to tell me something unusual about yourself," she says with a wink.

"I'd be more than happy to," he says, lowering his voice playfully and he can almost swear that he sees her shiver.

The next two hours are more much more productive for Fitz than the entire day was. He was able to get through almost all of his paperwork and start a bit of his speech for the State of the Union address. He of course had speechwriters for these things and they wrote about eighty percent of his speeches, but to him it felt insincere and like he was taking the easy way out. Yes, he wanted to sound good and like he knew what he was talking about to his party and constituents and the rest of the country but that's why he had Cyrus and now Olivia to look over his speeches and spot things that shouldn't be in there. He wanted his address to feel personal—not only because that would help with conveying the message in the best way possible but also because he wanted to believe in what he was preaching and that he could actually accomplish it. Maybe he could schedule a meeting with Olivia the next day to look over the first part of his speech. He was eager to hear her thoughts and just to spend some more time with her in general. Since their dinner that evening, he had been picturing himself with her—how it would feel to come home and wake up next to such a gorgeous woman every day, how much he would love to be able to run his hands all over every inch of her body and hear the sounds she made when he hit her in the right spot and hear her scream his name over and over again, and maybe one day have her standing at his right hand side as his First Lady—well, maybe, now he was getting ahead of himself. He had only just met her that day. He couldn't possibly be considering marrying her. So, she had said some encouraging things to him earlier and had made him feel a certain way but maybe he just needed the little boost. It didn't mean anything. His judgment was being clouded by her beauty. Besides, Cyrus would never let him live it down if he started something between the girl he brought in as his substitute, and Fitz knew he wasn't in any position to get serious with anyone after his failure of a marriage but that didn't mean that they couldn't experiment or mess around a little if she was down for it. He was sexy and he knew it and he knew he could be very persuasive.

Was she even seeing anyone? Fitz didn't recall seeing a special someone on her file or a ring on her finger and she still went by her maiden name. He starts fishing for it on his desk when he gets a call.

"Cyrus? What are you doing calling me at almost 11 o' clock at night?"

"Sorry, sir, I tried calling you earlier but you weren't picking up so I assumed that you were at dinner or in a meeting, then I waited but fell asleep while waiting and I'm calling back now because I couldn't wait until tomorrow—"

"Cyrus, you're rambling," Fitz tells him bluntly.

"Right, sorry." Fitz hears him take a deep breath and then says calmly, "I just wanted to know how things are going with Olivia. She hasn't been picking up either…I just wanted to know."

"First of all, Cy, you need to try and relax and stop worrying about work long enough to get better. Things with Olivia went great today. She's still getting used to the demands of the job but I know she's more than qualified like you said."

"Yeah, that's right…that's good, very good. I knew she was the perfect person for the job. Just don't get too attached to her because I'm coming back as soon as my freakin' doctor clears me. You know, I could bribe him to do whatever I want but my husband cares too much about me and would never let me get away with it."

"I'm with James. Now go to bed Cyrus and rest up. No more late-night calls."

"I serve at the pleasure of the president. Goodnight, sir," he says with a defeated tone.

"Goodnight, Cyrus, and tell James I said 'hello'."

"Will do."

With that, Fitz hangs up but can't remember what he was doing before. He shrugs it off and decides to turn in for the night. He says goodnight to the 23 other people who would never leave before he did and is about to head towards the residence but not before checking to see if Olivia is still around. As he approaches her office he can tell that the little desk lamp is still on but he sees that she's packing up.

"Heading out finally," he says, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the doorframe, smiling at her.

She turns her head at the sound of his voice and freezes just like she did in the hallway earlier but this time she just stares at him with her mouth open like she's about to say something but can't get the words out.

"Oh, yeah…" she finally says, playing it down. "I feel kind of bad, though. Michael and Phillip have been ready to go for the past hour but I just kept finding something to do, but now I'm leaving for sure. How about you?"

"I'm about to turn in as well," he says, as she turns out the light and follows him out into the hallway.

"Well, goodnight, Fitz. It was nice talking to you earlier. I can honestly say that was the highlight of my day."

"Mine as well, and if you could find some time in your schedule, could I see you in my office tomorrow to go over my State of the Union address?"

"Of course," Olivia says, smiling warmly at him.

"Great. And tell Michael and Phillip that they better get you home safely. Good Chiefs of Staff are hard to come by these days, especially ones of your caliber," he tells her with a wink.

He grins when she blushes slightly at his compliment and chuckles, "Well, thank you, and I'll be sure to tell them that. Goodnight, Fitz."

"Goodnight, Olivia."

**And there we have it. If you didn't catch it, Liv's SS agents are Michael and Phillip. It'll be fun to play with their characters a little and maybe have a Tom and Hal sitch going on lol. Also, since this story is called Love Out of Lust, the 'Lust' part of the story will probably start in the next chapter as hinted by Fitz wanting to mess around with Liv, but our couple will find true love sooner than later. Speaking of which, what do you think Fitz will have to do to make Liv give into him? How do you think he'll act towards her when he finds out that she's married? How do you think Mellie cheating on him will affect how he pursues Olivia? How do you think Cyrus would react to finding out there's something going on between them? Other thoughts? Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in so long. I had some writer's block but now I have some good ideas so hopefully I'll be updating this more often. One of you asked how old Fitz and Liv are and I decided to make them the same ages they were in the show when Fitz was first elected, so if you do all that math right, the ages are about 48 for Fitz and 30 for Liv. Also, if you read any of my other stories, I've updated all of those today as my Christmas gift to you, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

"Hey, honey. I just remembered that it's your birthday today," Jake says as he walks in and takes off Pepper's leash.

"It's okay. You know that I don't really like celebrating it," she says, shrugging it off. This had been the third year in a row that he forgot, just like he did with their anniversary but she tried not to let it get to her.

"I have an idea to make it up to you. I was thinking I could stop by Victoria Secret on my way home, buy you something, and we could spend the whole weekend in our bedroom getting freaky," he says with a sly smile.

"Maybe not tonight, Jake. Abby, Stephen, Harrison, and Quinn want us to get together with them at that pub I like down the street for my birthday, and knowing them, we'll be out at least until midnight."

He sighs with an annoyed expression. "Why does it seem like you're always putting other things before us?"

"I'm not, I thought you liked my friends. You haven't seen them in months and they've been looking forward to this."

"I know, but I just feel like you don't want any us time. It's like you're purposely avoiding me with everything at work and now we won't get alone time because of your friends. Do you even care about me anymore?" He says with a pained look.

She sighs. "Jake, let's not do this right now…I just want to have a good morning," she says, trying to shut this conversation down before it got worse.

"Not do what right now?" He asks with a daring tone.

"Start a fight. Let's just make this a good day and talk about this later. Stop overreacting."

"I am not overreacting. Is that what you see my feelings as?"

"No, it's just—"

"You know what, forget it. I have to get to work," he grumbles, grabbing his suitcase and coffee and then heading out the door.

"Unbelievable," she mutters. She shakes it off and tries to clear her head because she wouldn't be able to focus if she went into work upset. "Bye, Pepper," she tells the Maltese and then heads out to where Michael and Philip are waiting with a car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiI

As Olivia walks down the hall of the West Wing, she gets a lot attention from her co-workers. Some of them just greeted her as usual but others smiled mischievously at her like they knew something she didn't. She disregards their stares and hurries to her office, knowing she has to go over some files before the meeting with her staff that morning. But as soon as she steps into her office, she's distracted by the two bouquets of pink lilies on her desk. She walks over and sees a card on the desk with 'Courtesy of the White House' in fancy writing. She flips it open and sees in someone's own handwriting 'Thank you for all that you've done so far for this White House. We're so lucky to have you on our side. Hopefully this day treats you well. Happy Birthday'.

She smiles, thinking that she works with the second best staff in the world, her friends at Pope & Finch being first.

"Thank you, Martha!" She calls out to her personal secretary. "I'll be sure to thank the rest of the staff myself."

"Pardon me, Ms. Pope, but what do you mean?"

"These flowers. Did you and the rest of my staff get together and send them to me?" Olivia says, starting to feel like someone was playing a joke on her.

"No, ma'am, I'm sorry to say that we didn't send you any flowers, we just know that they were dropped off by the florist service. It would seem that you have a secret admirer," Martha tells her with a cheeky smile.

Olivia goes back into her office and sits in her chair, trying to think of who that person could be. Why would they make it seem like it was from the staff? It also seemed that no one knew that she was married and she knew that it obviously wasn't Jake since he didn't work at the White House and had even forgotten about her birthday. _Could it be…?_ She pushes the thought away, thinking it's ridiculous. Maybe it was Cy. She writes herself a reminder to ask him later then positions the vases holding the flowers on the edge of the table and gets to work.

IiIiIiIiIiIiI

Fitz was in his office, staring out the wide window behind his desk that led to the world beyond him—the one that he essentially ruled. He was so far only two months into his presidency but when things got too stressful or when he just needed a break, he found himself looking out this window. It was during these moments that he thought about everything. Different policies he wanted to integrate, how he was going to respond to a world leader, whether or not he was really fit to run an entire nation because most of the time being the commander-in-chief scared the crap out of him as he was sure it did the many presidents before him but he was determined not to fail the American people. He also imagined things having to do with his personal life. He'd always wanted a family and he had thought that he and Mellie could've formed one but she hadn't been able to have kids. And when he suggested that they adopt, she had shut him down because she claimed she wanted her own kids, but deep down he knew that she didn't want any period. He knew that he was pushing fifty, but he still believed that there was someone out there for him. People's Magazine had in fact named him the sexiest and most powerful bachelor of the year. But there was one woman in particular who he couldn't get off his mind. For the past week, Olivia had been constantly running through his head, even though he had found out that she was in fact married to some guy who worked as a criminal defense attorney at a firm in the city—Jacob Ballard. He wondered why she hadn't taken his name when they got married or why she hadn't wore a wedding ring when they first met but most of all he had been crushed to learn that she was taken. He knew that starting a relationship with his Chief of Staff would've been irresponsible but she wouldn't hold that title forever and he had wild dreams of giving her a more permanent position in his life. Even though, she wasn't his, that didn't mean that she was totally off his mind. He went to sleep and woke up thinking about her, and when he had found out that her birthday was today, he had rushed to do something special for her. He knew that a b-day probably wasn't the biggest thing to her anyway, but he had wanted to show her how grateful he was for how much she had helped him with the state of the union address and the whole Chief of Staff job in general.

He checks the time and sees that she'll be coming in any second now to discuss and add the remaining touches to his speech and just as he thinks this, he sees her in the doorway. "Good afternoon," she greets. He watches her carefully as she walks to the couch in front of his desk and he feels his member twitch at the way her hips move from side to side.

He clears his throat. "Good afternoon, Olivia. I hope you're enjoying your special day, although most of it is being spent working," he says, taking a seat next to her on the couch. The previous times that they had met in his office, they had sat opposite each other with the table in between them, but he didn't think she would mind.

"It's okay. I love working, especially with such nice people. You wouldn't happen to know anything about two bouquets of lilies being sent to my office earlier this morning, would you?" She asks, facing him.

"I may have had something to do with that. I just wanted to show you how thankful I am for all that you've done for my administration so far…and me personally," he says, gazing dreamily into her eyes

Her eyebrows raise in shock. "It was you?"

He nods, smiling at her.

"Wow. Thank you. Lilies are my favorite," she tells him with a bright smile.

"Really? I had no idea, but I thought you'd like them, especially the pink ones."

"I'm glad to know that I'm helping as much as I hoped I was." She pauses and chuckles.

"What is it?" He asks, glad that he had managed to bring a smile to her face.

She shakes her head, looking away from him. "It's just my husband—he didn't even remember that it was my birthday today, not that it bugged me too much, but it's nice to know that someone notices me," she says sadly. The look on her face almost makes him take her into his arms but he knows that it wouldn't be appropriate. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that. It has nothing to do with you and you shouldn't have to hear about my marriage woes."

"It's okay, Liv. I'm willing to hear anything you have to say. And I hope you know that your hard work will never go unnoticed by me," he tells her, putting his hand over hers on her thigh and rubs his thumb against the back of her hand. Her breath hitches at this and he realizes that he's gone too far. He quickly pulls his hand back, chastising himself.

"I'm sorry," he says, looking away from her. "I shouldn't have done—"

"It's okay," she tells him softly, giving him a reassuring smile. "Thank you, Fitz."

He nods and reaches for the notebook he had written hundreds of ideas and lines for his speech. "So, do you have any idea of what you're going to do to celebrate?"

"Yes. I'll be going out with a few friends to dinner at this restaurant—it's more of a pub, actually."

"Oh, that's sounds nice. What's it called?" He asks as an idea occurs to him.

"The Dirty Bowl," she says with a small laugh, making him grin at her beautiful expression. "Trust me, it's not as bad as it sounds. The food may not be the best but they have decent entertainment and we've gone there since our college days so it's more for old time's sake."

He nods, watching her as she wipes a strand of her silky hair out of her face, making him imagine how it would feel to run his hands through it. "Well, I hope that you enjoy yourself. I know that you're workaholic, but you don't need to come in on the weekend. If you want, you can just work from home. Enjoy your birthday weekend."

"We both know that Cy would murder me if he found out I missed even a Saturday."

He chuckles. "Then he won't find out, not from me."

She smiles but this one feels different, there's something new in her gorgeous eyes that he can't quite place, almost like a sort of longing but she quickly looks away. "Well, we should, um, start on this."

"Yes, we should," he says, straightening himself up on the couch and rubbing his palms on his pants just to get out some of the antsy-ness he was feeling at being so close to her. A whiff of her wonderfully scented perfume hits his nose and he can't help but lean closer to her, purposely brushing his knee against hers. How would he learn to control himself around this woman?

**So, I hope you liked this chapter. It's a little short but I'll try to update as soon as I can. Leave your thoughts in the review section and have yourself a Merry Christmas! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
